


A Bit in Common

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit in Common

The sunshine was bright, warming her skin until she was drowsy with it, the water lapping at the edges of the lake, sloshing a bit more as several First Years squealed in delight as they jumped in, only to be hauled back out by the giant octopus. Hermione didn’t even have to open her eyes to know where she was. She did anyway and smiled when Hogwarts came into view, upside down because of the way she was laying. That was apt, of course, because Hogwarts had turned her entire world upside down and inside out in seven short years.

“This place does that to everybody, you know,” a happy, unfamiliar female voice said and Hermione jerked upright in shock. “Not just the Muggleborns.”

Hermione had never met this girl, yet she knew who she was. “Lily. I mean, Mrs. Potter.”

Mrs. Potter laughed, shaking her head as she reached out to nudge Hermione’s thigh. “Call me Lily. Please. You finished what I started, after all.”

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked, a little dazed. Maybe it was because she’d heard hundreds of people say it or maybe it was because she was seeing it for herself, but Harry really did have his mother’s eyes, vibrant green and full of life. Maybe it was because Lily looked not much older than the average Seventh Year and this was all so very surreal.

Lily laughed again. “You finished what I started. You protected him, you saved him. You love my son, Hermione, and I have to thank you for that.”

“I’m not in love with Harry,” Hermione denied, shaking her head.

Lily shot her a look, clever and a bit sly, as she said, “I didn’t say you were. I said you loved him. Sometimes, that’s all a boy needs, Hermione. A boy who, since the death of his parents when he was an infant, hadn’t been loved, not for who he could be. You loved him despite the scar, Hermione. And that was so much more important than being in love with him. Thank you.”

Hermione stared into those familiar yet unfamiliar eyes and could only think of one thing to say. “Thank you for choosing him.”

Lily reached out and gently patted her cheek, aging a bit until she was the age she’d been when she died. “Oh, Darling. You’re a mother now. You understand. We do everything we can for our children.”

Hermione closed her eyes to blink back tears and when she opened them, she was looking into Ron’s eyes.

“Must have been some dream,” he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks as he frowned in worry.

She smiled suddenly, obviously startling him, then laughed. “It was. It really was. Come, now. We have to get everyone ready or we’ll be late. Harry and the others will be waiting for us at Platform 9 and 3/4. We don’t want the children to be late for the train.”

He grabbed her waist, hauling her back into him when she sat up, saying, “Wait just a minute. Tell us about this dream, then.”

She twisted a bit so that she could run her hand over his hair, then bent to press a chaste kiss to his temple as she muttered, “Just a bit of a blessing, is all.”

He let her squirm away even though he was still curious and she went to get ready. Perhaps she would remind Albus Severus that he had his grandmother’s eyes today.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter; Hermione (& Lily Evans Potter); it is not beyond the ability of the dead to visit the living in dreams


End file.
